


brass buttons and epaulets

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: jaegercon, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh has some definite opinions about Herc wearing his dress blues. (They are all positive ones.)</p>
<p>Written for Jaegercon Bingo, prompt: uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	brass buttons and epaulets

Herc hates his dress blues. They're six years old, and he's gained weight despite his best efforts to stay fighting trim, so they're too tight, they're overly warm and every time he sees the gold stripe down his epaulets, he feels like he's grabbed Stacker's uniform by accident. The only time he’s worn them since his promotion to Marshall has been for the meeting he just went to; one with all the big, important people who get to decide if the PPDC gets funding or not.

And the PPDC needs funding.

Even with the Breach closed, there's research to be done into kaiju biology and Drift technology, and there's no one better to restore salvaged Jaeger parts than the men and women who maintained them. So he’d strapped on the damnable fancy dress and marched himself out to glower at heads of state and other important people so that _his_ people could keep doing their jobs, even though it was annoying, frustrating and completely not up Herc's alley. He’d managed more wins than losses today at least, so he must have been doing something right.

Still, he's in a bad mood when he gets home, hair rumpled from the amount he's been running his fingers through it, and brow furrowed. He's started undoing the buttons of his overcoat before the door manages to shut.

"Oy! I'm back!" he calls, and he feels maybe a little less terrible when he hears Max running around the corner to flop over at his feet and pant happily. Herc rewards his devotion by rubbing the dog's belly with gusto.

"Hey, boy. Who's Daddy's favourite? Yeah, that's you."

"And here I thought that was me." Raleigh's laughing as he comes around the corner, wiping his hands dry with a dish towel before tossing it aside. He stops still in the doorway, eyes widening when he sees Herc. "Oh."

"Oh?" Herc rises from greeting Max, patting the dog to send him scurrying back to his bed. He's confused at Raleigh's change of expression. "What's that mean?"

"I, uh... didn't realize you were wearing those clothes today."

"Ah." Herc runs his hands through his hair again, embarrassed and feeling shabbier than ever. "Yeah, I know. Looks pretty stupid on me, doesn't it? 'Specially now that I've gone and got myself a beer gut."

Raleigh makes a strangled noise and closes the space between them. "That is completely what I was going to say except *absolutely the opposite*."

He punctuates his statement by grabbing Herc by the collar and pulling him in for a kiss. Herc is so stunned by Raleigh's actions that he doesn't respond until Raleigh nips at his lower lip and whispers, "For the record, this is the part where you kiss me back, then I blow you until you can't feel your legs because you’re even wearing the fucking tie perfectly, and, shit, throw me a bone here."

_Then_ Herc gets it, and he presses his lips to Raleigh’s to stop the stream of babble, lets his hands come to rest on Raleigh's hips. Raleigh isn't nearly as subdued, kissing back enthusiastically. He smooths the hand not tangled in his tie over Herc's chest, slips it under his jacket, and moans when he can't get to skin because of the way Herc's shirt is tucked in.

Herc tips his head to mouth at the curve of Raleigh's jaw, chuckling as Raleigh fumbles at his belt.

"Need some help?"

He starts moving his hands, but Raleigh bats them away with a, "No! No, I can figure out a godforsaken _buckle_ , I only- Nnnnn." He gasps when Herc licks behind his ear. "Why are you so distractingly hot and good at ... sex ... things. I can't. Words. Gah."

Raleigh pulls back and suddenly drops to his knees, whining, “Can’t do this when you’re distracting me even *more*.” He’s using both hands to work at Herc’s belt, and when he gets it open, he pulls it free from all the loops with a flourish and a “Hah!”. The way he’s grinning up at Herc from the floor, Herc can’t help but reach out and ruffle his hand through Raleigh’s hair.

“Good job.”

Raleigh smirks and replies, “Gonna be even better soon.” Then he’s leaning forward and unzipping Herc’s fly, nuzzling at his cock through the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

“Better, huh?”

“Not every day I get my mouth on a uniform like this. Gotta make it memorable.”

Herc's laugh stutters off into a sharp inhale when Raleigh pulls his cock out into the air and mouths at it, lips parting just enough to give it a wet kiss. 

"Mm, hello there. You're happy to see me, aren't you?"

And Herc has to laugh, breathless though he is, because Raleigh is grinning happily at his erection and saying hello to it, and he's really not sure if he's amused or aroused by that. 

"God, but you're bloody crazy."

"And that's a surprise?" Raleigh noses at Herc's cock, licks at it playfully. Herc can't help but reach out to ruffle his fingers through his hair. 

"Guess it shouldn't be." Raleigh laughs, and the warm puff of his breath sets Herc's skin tingling. He can feel his pulse in his cock, he's so hard right now. His fingers twitch in Raleigh’s hair.

"Raleigh, I need-"

"I gotcha." Raleigh pets Herc’s thigh with his hand, then lowers his head again, humming happily. His lips are soft and pink, and watching them stretched wide around his cock as Raleigh moves makes Herc moan despite himself. He raises the hand not resting on Raleigh’s head, presses his fist tight to his mouth as he tries to hold the noises in. Raleigh stops when he notices, pulls off of Herc’s cock with a wet pop.

“Hey. None of that.” Herc knows he must look confused, because Raleigh’s eyes crinkle almost shut when he smacks Herc’s hip. “We’re not in the ‘Dome anymore. No one’s gonna hear you.”

“I…” 

But Herc looses his train of thought when Raleigh looks up at him through his eyelashes just so and murmurs, “C’mon, Herc. Make some noise for me.”

And hell, how is he supposed to string words together when he’s faced with that? Herc rubs his face and eyes, then lowers his hand to his side. It’s worth it for when Raleigh grabs it with one of his own, kisses the inside of Herc’s wrist like he’s been given something precious. 

“Thanks.”

Herc starts to respond, but then Raleigh flicks his tongue over the head of his cock, and he inhales sharply instead.

“Fuck!”

“Hah, maybe later, if you want.” Raleigh pumps Herc’s cock with his hand as he considers the idea. “You could bend me over your desk and fuck me up against it. Or if you feel like making me do the work, you could sit back in that plush office chair of yours, and I could ride you.”

Herc tips his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensation and the sound of Raleigh’s voice.

“Would you like that? Watching me fuck myself open on your cock, asking for more sir, please sir?”

“I’d like anything you do, Raleigh.” Herc pants, smoothing his hand over Raleigh’s head. He flattens his palm over Raleigh’s cheek, cupping it gently. “You’re the best fucking thing I’ve got going for me.”

“Oh geez.” Raleigh’s face is already flushed, but his cheekbones burn brighter when he leans into Herc’s hand. “How’m I supposed to respond to that?”

“You could-” Herc laughs and strokes his thumb across Raleigh’s mouth, hisses when Raleigh parts his lips and licks it. “You could finish what you started before I come all over myself?”

“Now there’s a hot idea.” There’s definitely something of the devil in Raleigh when he squeezes his hand around Herc. “But if you get messy, I can’t play more later. Guess we’ll have to keep you neat for now.”

Raleigh takes Herc into his mouth again, and he’s more serious than he was before, using his lips and tongue with an intensity that leaves Herc clutching at the wall in desperation as he tries to keep standing. Without his hand to keep himself quiet, he starts babbling, nonsense and curses falling from his mouth as Raleigh swallows around him. 

“Fuck, you’re so good, Raleigh, so good to me, beautiful, perfect, bloody fucking wonderful-- _Hell_.”

He’s close to the edge now, right about to topple over, so Herc gasps Raleigh’s name and nudges his head in warning. Instead of pulling back, Raleigh sinks down deeper, all the way until his lips bump against his fist. He squeezes Herc’s thigh and the shock of bright blue when he glances up is the last thing Herc remembers seeing before he comes with a shout, curling over with the force of his orgasm.

It feels like he’s drained himself dry when Raleigh hums and pulls away, giving Herc’s cock a last lick.

“Enjoy yourself?”

Herc finally lets his knees give way, sliding down the wall until he’s slumped on the ground and able to pull Raleigh into his chest.

“You’re a bloody asshole. I’m gonna crack a fat in the middle of the World Council meeting because I’ll be wearing this fucker and thinking about your mouth instead of the accounting.”

“You love me.” Raleigh laughs and twists so that he can lean into Herc’s shoulder more comfortably.

“Yeah…” As Herc tucks Raleigh more securely into his side, he tilts his head to lay a kiss on the arch of his cheekbone. “I do, that.”

Raleigh turns his head to catch Herc as he pulls back, pecking him on the lips. “Wanna get take-out for dinner, then fuck in your office?”

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Herc groans, but he’s smiling, and the day really hasn’t turned out so badly after all.


End file.
